


Practice

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Series: Not Wired to be Normal [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: Usually, a request to meet down at the river meant a hookup, but with Jughead, it was hard to tell.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in episode 4.

_/I need your help. meet me down at sweetwater, 7/_

Like most of Jughead's text messages, it was clear, to the point, and completely lacking in even an ironic use of "textspeak" or excessive emojis. Usually, a request to meet down at the river meant sex, but with Jughead, it was hard to tell. They'd hooked up a few times, graduating from "practicing" kissing to exchanging hand jobs and blow jobs, so sex wasn't immediately off the table. But in his texts, like in real life, Jughead gave away nothing in his delivery, just stated something flatly and left it at that.

It was strange returning to the riverbank. The last time he'd been here, he'd been about to fool around with Moose when he had stumbled (literally!) on Jason's body. Between the horror of that moment and the humiliation of having to talk to his dad about his potential sex life, it had put a big stopper on his libido. 

Kevin shuddered, feeling the lateness of the day. Jughead was cutting it close, meeting so late, especially when he was still fighting to keep the Twilight open. 

"Hey."

Kevin swallowed down the shriek of fear that threatened to erupt from his throat. He smoothed his moist palms against his pants, and smiled. "Hey." Jughead looked tired, more so than usual. His hair was charmingly rumpled, sticking out oddly from his knit cap. "What's up?"

"I..." Jughead bit his lip, his face unreadable. For a moment, Kevin's heart rate skyrocketed, afraid that he'd been brought here for some disturbing crime scene reenactment. He didn't want to remember that day, he didn't want to think about finding Jason's body, or the memory of fucking the sweet redhead months before his death. 

"What?"

Jughead stepped closer, his eyes quickly roaming the dense forest. "I need your help."

"Yeah, I got that from your message." _/Jughead, you're making me nervous./_

"I just... need to figure something out," he finally said, stepping incredibly close. "I have to know. If it's me, or..." Jughead's hands were cold where he gripped Kevin's face. "Don't freak out. Please. Just let me."

"What--" Jughead's mouth was warm and soft, his lips nudging against Kevin's in a tender kiss, again and again. His technique had improved, picking up an edge of desperation as he graduated to nipping at Kevin's lips. With a soft moan, Kevin gave in, melting into the kiss, digging his fists into Jughead's jacket. This was something he missed with the closet cases he usually hooked up with. Like Moose, they were willing to do anything but kiss. Jughead, though, had always been good with his mouth. So fucking good.

Kevin rubbed his hands over Jughead's shoulders, working his jacket off little by little until it fell to the forest floor. Whatever Juggy had in mind, he was willing to go with it. Jughead's hands were simply holding him, holding on, as he kissed with passion, pulling back enough to coax Kevin into taking control. Hurrying to the good stuff, Kevin started playing with Jughead's fly. He managed to get the zipper down, but Jughead wriggled his hips away before he could prize out his dick.

"No," Jughead broke away, muttering against Kevin's cheek. "I need..."

"Anything," Kevin breathed.

Jughead stepped back, licking his lips. He looked at Kevin for a heavy moment, his eyes brushing over every part of his body. They'd been completely naked together before, several times, but it was too cold tonight to skinny dip. Before he could ask anything, Jughead sank to his knees. He kept his head down as he unbuttoned and unzipped Kevin's pants, his gaze focused forward as he pushed the fabric open, pulling his briefs down to free his cock and balls. 

The cold air was startling, but Jughead's hands had warmed up considerably. Kevin was already hard, had been hard from the moment he'd filled his lungs with Jughead's strong male scent and tasted his mouth. Jughead squeezed his dick, his grip clenching around him as he stared at the swollen flesh in contemplatation. Kevin held himself still, letting the long pause continue until his friend felt comfortable enough to continue. The air around them felt heavy, suddenly, like there was something other than just a blowjob going on. It wasn't like this was the first time Jughead had sucked his dick, but for some reason this moment felt different. He had said he had something to work out, that he had to know. Kevin knew not to get his hopes up, but he just wished he knew what was going on in that boy's complicated mind.

Jughead pursed his lips, leaning in to give a reverent kiss to the tip of his cock. Then he opened his mouth, giving Kevin's dick the same careful attention as he had kissing his mouth, licking and sucking and not using his teeth. It felt... amazing. Like nothing they'd done before. This wasn't about getting off fast--by now, they were both experts at a quick orgasm. Jughead was taking his time, exploring, practically worshipping his cock. His hands traveled under Kevin's clothes, rubbing the hair on his stomach, cradling his balls, holding his dick steady for his tongue to trace every vein. Every sensation traveled up Kevin's spine, wrapped around his heart, and raced back to the pit of his stomach.

Jughead seemed to be really into it, his eyes closed as he licked his lips and swallowed the precome that coated them. His cheeks were red, his whole face glowing as he breathed in and savored the moment, his head dipping to let him lick at the skin between his fingers. The soft tickle of his hair was maddening, cool and soft in contrast to the hot, hungry mouth that devoured him. It was like Kevin's cock was the most important thing in the world, the best thing, the only thing Jughead needed. His heart squeezed tight with the sudden hope that this actually meant something, like this wasn't just another random bi-curious hookup. 

Jughead pulled back with a growling moan, his hand jacking hard enough to draw another thin dribble from his tip. Kevin stared down in amazement as Jughead caught the fluid on the very tip of his tongue, painting his own mouth with it before sucking it inside and savoring the taste. 

"Jughead," Kevin breathed, his throat clenching on the sudden pleasure-want-need that thrummed under his skin. 

"Daddy."

It wasn't weirdest thing that had happened to Kevin when hooking up with a closet case, but it was getting close. Kevin blinked, his lust-addled mind taking a moment to parse out the strange word, pulled from the darkest depths of Jughead's throat, groaned out with what felt like a lifetime of longing, torn out like a rotten tooth, leaving behind a gaping, aching hole. 

"What?"

Jughead sat back on his knees, his reddened mouth frozen open as his dark eyes darted up, looking as shocked as Kevin felt. His pupils were blown, full of darkness and longing and heart-wrenching fear of what he'd accidentally said aloud. 

Kevin had seen a lot of porn--hell, he was the fucking utmost expert on gay porn in the world at this point--so it wasn't that strange, not like it could have been. He felt a slight embarrassed blush at being called "daddy," but it wasn't like he didn't know what it meant. 

And the way Jughead had said it... 

It tugged at his heart, made him want to be a daddy for him. To do whatever it took to make him feel as good. He never thought he'd ever be on THIS side of such a scenario, but he wanted to try. For his friend.

Kevin reached down, threading his hand into Jughead's hair, pushing under the knitted cap. He called up his best memories of the hottest porn, of scenes where older men dominated twinks, where daddies taught their boys how to fuck. "Good boy," Kevin said, the words feeling oddly heavy in his mouth. "You like sucking daddy's cock?"

Jughead closed his mouth, his lips twisting as he leaned his head into Kevin's hand. He nodded, his pale cheeks red as his eyes dropped to the ground, a picture-perfect facsimile of tarnished innocence.

Kevin felt an embarrassed thrill, even as he tightened his fingers in the soft hair. "Use your words, boy."

Jughead glanced up briefly, his eyes wide and wet. His knit cap slipped off the back of his head, falling to the ground. There was something there, something that made Kevin want to protect this precious creature, give him the world. Then Jughead closed his eyes, tilting fully into the touch. His long throat was bared by the movement, his lips brought tantalizingly close to Kevin's dick. "Yes," Jughead whispered.

Those blush-red lips parted, pink tongue stretching out to touch as Jughead leaned forward, but Kevin flexed his wrist, pulling hard on the hair in his fingers. "What was that?"

Jughead whined, his mouth open like a baby bird demanding to be fed. He pulled against the grip, and Kevin's hold loosened. He could feel a few soft strands fall from his fingers, broken off in the struggle. For a quick moment, a flash of fear stole Kevin's breath as he worried that he'd done too much, hurt his friend...

"Yes, Daddy," Jughead groaned, his chest heaving as the words clawed their way up his throat. "I love sucking Daddy's cock. Please!" Like a rush, the words came easier now. "Please, Dad, let me suck your cock. I need it. I NEED--"

Kevin's hips shuddered forward, awkwardly mashing his dick into Jughead's cheek, but his friend turned into it, rubbing his open mouth over the hard shaft before claiming the head. It had felt amazing before, but this was divine. Jughead sucked like he actually did need Kevin's cock to live, like the taste was precious and the thick feel of it hitting the back of his throat was a benediction. Kevin pulled back at the tight swell of Jughead's gagging, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but the boy was wrapping his hands around his thighs, pulling him in, swallowing and gagging and fighting to accept it all. 

"Shit!" It was too damn good, and he pushed past the resistance, using both hands in Jughead's hair to force him down. The noises were horrible, the least sexy thing he'd ever heard, but the rush of blood in his ears helped drown it out. The tight clenching and wet sucking was intense, bordering on painful as teeth grazed the base of his dick. He held himself there, blissing out to the feel of it until the bite of teeth moved from interesting to distinctly painful.

With a shocked gasp, Kevin yanked Jughead's hair, tugging his cock from his throat. The rosy head fell from his lips with a cough, his red lips painted with drool. Mortification at nearly choking his friend to death on his dick kept him from immediately apologizing, one hand dropping from Juggy's hair to cup his cheek. He meant to be careful, apologetic, but in his clumsiness he accidentally slapped Jughead's cheek before holding him still.

"I'm sorry!" Jughead's voice was rough, broken, and it hurt to hear it even as his dick gave a mighty pulse of pleasure. He strained against Kevin's hold, his fingers like claws as he tried to dive right back into cocksucking. Kevin held him just out of range, his dick dancing before Jughead's tear-filled eyes, the boy's gaze locked on it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, let me suck you please!" Jughead begged.

Kevin's desire to apologize slipped away as he stared down at the begging boy. Below, he could see Jughead's own cock red and poking through his still-open fly, yearning but untouched. It had felt like heaven to have that mouth on him, but somehow, this felt better. Jughead's whole body strained towards Kevin, like every inch of him craved his touch. He felt powerful, worshipped, wanted.

He never knew how much he'd like it, taking control. 

Kevin pulled his hand back just enough to slap Jughead again, this time with more strength and real purpose behind it. He squeezed the boy's cheeks, making his lips pout out more as he teasingly played his hips, circling closer and then out of the way. Jughead moaned, pulling against his grip again as he writhed and struggled. "What did you say, boy?"

"Daddy! I forgot. I'll do better, Daddy. I'm sorry. Give me your cock, Dad. I need it!" His voice cracked, and he whined, and Kevin had never heard so much god damn hurt in Jughead's voice before. "Please! Please, Daddy, fuck my mouth." His eyes were closed, glittering with tears as he strained forward again. 

"Jughead--"

"Please!" Jughead took in a deep breath, his eyes opening slowly. His face went from strained to serious, his dark eyes shimmering with tears even as he shifted from submission to command. A cold chill went down Kevin's back as he stared down into those dark pits, seeing just how completely THERE Jughead was in that moment. "Do it." Jughead licked his swollen lips, his gaze going soft again, baring his neck like a sacrifice. "Please, Daddy."

Everything told him to stop, that something beyond his comprehension was going on and he needed to check in to see if his friend was really okay, but he was only 16. His body was crying out for an orgasm, and a soft, wet, willing mouth was Right There, begging for his cock, and it just felt so damn good. Shoving his better nature out the window, Kevin re-tightened his grip in Jughead's hair and pulled him back on his cock. 

Jughead was as enthusiastic as before, his tongue following the shape of his dick as he bobbed shallowly, teasing them both. Kevin dropped his hand from his cheek and wrapped it around Jughead's throat, tilting his chin up just a little, enough to see that his eyes were closed again. 

"Take Daddy's cock, boy," he growled, his voice hiccuping in pleasure at the last bit. It would have been embarrassing, but Jughead just swallowed him, choking and fighting to throw his head down, to take as much of Kevin as he could. "Ohhhhh, fuuuuuuck." He could feel the swell in Jughead's throat, the way it strained to take him in all the way. He pulled back until he felt the cool rush of air through Jughead's nostrils, the sucking moan around his dick, then he fucked forward again, going deep. Jughead took him easily this time, smoothly riding the movement and letting him go, opening his throat completely. 

Kevin thrust in again, feeling the movement in his palm, then pulled out slowly, cherishing the way Jughead sucked and swallowed and hummed and followed his every move. "Good boy," he praised, the words feeling completely natural as he thrust again, and again. He picked up the pace as Jughead adjusted, fucking his face like a fleshlight, growling out encouragements and filth and all sorts of things that would have been cringeworthy at any other time but we're just incredibly hot in the moment.

"Baby, I'm gonna come. You're making Daddy come, so good, son, so good." He tried to pull out, but Jughead wrapped an arm around the back of his thighs, locking him in place as he pulled him in deep, sucking, working his lips, his tongue. Kevin came so hard, he thought he'd died, his whole body exploding outwards even as his chest collapsed inward. He couldn't feel his feet, his hands, his dick, just this blinding amazing nothing-everything that burned him alive. Distantly, he could hear choking, gagging, feel fingers like bruises in his skin. 

Kevin nearly fell down, leaning heavily on the shoulder in front of him as he slowly felt his soul return to his body. "Oh, my, God. Jughead?" He pushed himself back to stand, but he couldn't find his feet. Off balance, he collapsed to his knees in the dirt in front of Jughead, putting them face to face. "Are you okay?" he asked, mortified. 

Jughead wiped his mouth and cheeks with the back of his arm, his eyes closed as he caught his breath. "I'm fine, Kevin." It hurt to hear his voice, worn out and rusty like a can left in the rain. Jughead laughed a little to himself, staring down at his sleeve.

Kevin's face burned, feeling shame for his behavior. "Do you want me--you need--" he reached forward, towards Jughead's crotch, feeling like an asshole for taking what he wanted and giving nothing back.

Jughead gently slapped away his hands, rolling back on his heels to awkwardly stand. He was careful straightening his knees, lifting his jeans back up his thighs. The dark fabric was stained with water and leaf detritus and the unmistakeable mark of fresh semen. He slapped his hat against his palm to dislodge a leaf that had clung to the yarn before sliding it back on. "I gotta go."

Kevin scrambled to his feet, pulling his own jeans up, holding them over his crotch as he reached out to his friend. "Hey--"

Jughead stepped into his space, leaning up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Kevin opened to the touch, the familiar taste of semen shared between them as they caressed tongues. 

Kevin wanted to ask what it meant, would they do it again, his heart catching in his chest at the thought that maybe this was different, maybe they were more than friends. Maybe this was it. The moment he'd been waiting for.

Then Jughead was pulling back, patting him on his shoulder. "Thanks, Kevin. Um, you were a big help. Maybe we can play again sometime." Casual, like he hadn't just begged to get his face fucked, like he hadn't practically broken when he cried out "daddy."

Kevin smiled, feeling his heart drop a little. Playing. Just trying it out. Of course. "Any time, Jughead. That was..."

Jughead smiled crookedly, his lips still obscenely red. "Fun."

"Yeah." He couldn't take his eyes off the way Jughead's lips glistened, like his eyes, like tears. "Fun."

"See you at school," he said, like nothing at all had happened. Like it was just another hookup. 

"Yeah."

Jughead picked his jacket up, shaking out some of the dirt before sliding it back on. He waved at Kevin before stepping off into the darkness, disappearing into the forest. 

Kevin took his time getting his clothing back in order, fixing his hair, wiping the dirt from his knees. Externally, he looked unmoved, calm, business-as-usual. Internally, though, his mind was a whirlwind of condemnation. Whatever this was, whatever Jughead had been trying to figure out, it had nothing to do with him. Of course it didn't. He'd been foolish to even think so in the first place. 

Riverdale wasn't a town made for gay kids. Maybe a different school, or a different area... but the town clung to its wholesome reputation, it's old fashioned "pep." One out kid was more than enough, as long as no one knew, no one paid too close attention. As long as he was nice, and funny, and managed to fit in. As long as he sucked dick in the shadows, and played the role of the gay best friend in the light. 

In the end, it didn't matter what Jughead was into, or any of the guys that Kevin hooked up with. It was all just play, trying it out before returning to their regular lives with regular girlfriends. They weren't going to come out, and they certainly weren't into him. So, he had to bide his time in the purgatory that was Riverdale until he could get out into the real world. 

Feeling back under control, Kevin swallowed his sorrow and slowly walked back to the truck, in the opposite direction from Jughead.


End file.
